


This is my friend, John Watson

by Lessa334



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: For this meme:1. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!4. Do ten of these, then post them.(I only did 3 because I'm really bad at it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for every mistake you can find.

1\. Shawn Mendes - Stitches

It wasn't uncommon that they fought. They fought all the time. But this time it was different.  
John had always found it hard to understand Sherlock and there probably wasn't anyone who didn't feel the same.  
After a while John was so angry that he could hardly control himself. "Why can't you just act normal for once you damn _freak_."  
He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. Sherlock stared at him in silence and backed away from John.  
"You were the only one who never called me that."

2\. Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart

Sherlock had always had problems with letting people in. He had been taught that in life you are better off alone than in company.  
People hurt you. Distract you.  
That's what his brother Mycroft used to tell him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have any problems with being alone but he also knew that Mycroft was right. He had been hurt. People had distracted him.  
That's why he was even more surprised when he called his colleague his friend.

3\. Andrew Belle - In My Veins

After Sherlock's suicice nothing was the same and the proof of Moriarty's existence didn't make it better. John fell back into his old ways and even after two years it didn't seem to change.  
He felt empty. Alone.  
He tried to forget him. To get on with his life, but he couldn't. It was like Sherlock had burned himself into his mind and now it was impossible to get rid of him.  
It wasn't until the waiter, who interrupted him in the most inappropiate of moments, removed his glasses and wiped away his moustache, that he knew how right he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good but I guess you can't really expect much from that challenge.


End file.
